thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Parker (Prey For The Dead)
Rachel Parker is a main character in Prey For The Dead. Biography Rachel was born on October 5th, 1980. Rachel is a lawyer who grew up in an abusive . And despite her best efforts, her parents' cruel ways are burned in her head. Even to the point, where she feels she must shun her eldest son Randall for his sexuality. Despite being what many would call, the sexy home girl, she remained committed to the relationship she and her husband Carter started in kindergarten. Rachel does not like how Carter let Leo into their home. However, she learns to live with it. However, little did she know, she would have to adapt into the apocalypse. (Season 1 bio.) Life Before The Series Rachel was born on October 5th, 1980 and is the only child of two harsh and abusive parents and was born in Austin, Texas. Rachel's parents were what people would call strict, abusive and harsh. They were homophobics, they were racist, and just the worst type of people. And, unfortunately for Rachel, some of those harsh principles have stuck with her. On August 18th, 1986 when Rachel entered kindergarten, she met the boy she grew to love, a boy named Carter Parker. The second Carter saw her, he asked her out. Naturally, being young, Rachel agreed. At first, she felt the reason for saying yes to Carter, was because she was young, and wanted to have a "Happily Ever After." However, once Rachel comes forward about her home life, Carter promised to always be there for her. Entering Middle School, Rachel began to get verbally abused by her parents, for seemingly no reason. However, her school life started to become, the "Typical white girl" story. Numerous boys would try to be in a relationship with her, but, she always remained committed to the relationship she has with Carter. She also got to see that Carter does have a dark side. The first time this happene, was when a group of 8th graders started attacking the two, Carter brutally harmed the bullies. Then, when she was introducing Carter to her parents, she was being yelled at for even having a boyfriend, she watched as Carter actually call out her father and then punch her father in the jaw. Once Carter and Rachel entered High School, the two began to take their future seriously. So much so, Carter goes out of his way, to plan on proposing to Rachel. In February of their senior year, the two had their first sexual , with the hopes of having a child. By the time graduation came around, when Carter got the honor of being the class valedictorian, he was able to work a marriage proposal in his speech. To which, naturally, Rachel said yes. After the two married, ￼they moved to the small town of Odessa, Texas. And then, October 8th, 1998, their first child, Randall Parker was born. Shortly after William was born, Rachel announced to Carter, that she was able to try for a law degree, and fulfill her hopes of becoming a lawyer. Shortly before Rachel started law school however, Carter shared his doubts about how he'll be able to take care of his son, . However, Rachel then reveals that she has a job, where she will work in the school's library, as a book organizer. Shortly after leaving for Law School, Carter informed Rachel that the two would have to be the legal guardians of his younger brother, Leo. During Rachel's second year in law school, Carter and Rachel have another sexual encounter. And then, on June 14th, 2000, they have their second son, Hayden Parker. Shortly before Hayden's first birthday, Rachel graduated from law school, and was able to become a full-time lawyer. Then, Carter and Rachel had their final child, Sarah Parker, on January 31st, 2007. Despite her best efforts to become a better person than both of her parents, Rachel still acts homophobic. So much so, it's to the point where she won't defend gay defendants. She even feels the need to shun her eldest son, William. By May 15th, 2016, Rachel is 36 years old, she and Carter have been married for 18 years, she loves Hayden and Sarah, yet shuns Randall, is annoyed about Leo still living with them, and enjoys being a lawyer. Post-Apocalypse TBA Killed Victims TBA Relationships TBA Appearances TBA Trivia TBA